dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Angela
This article is about the Orange Star High School student. For one of Lord Slug's henchmen, see Angila. Angela (エンジェラ 'Enjera') is a character in the Dragon Ball franchise. Angela is a fellow student of Gohan's at Orange Star High School. |Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = Age 756|Date of death = May 8, Age 774 (Revived)|Height = 5'2 (157 cm)|Weight = 103 lbs (47 Kg)|Address = Satan City|Occupation = High School student}} Appearance She has long red hair and wears contact lenses. Angela wears a white shirt with a turquoise skirt and boots, for her date with Gohan, she wears a yellow dress with a white vest with the drawing of a heart. Personality She had a brief crush on Gohan. Angela is very innocent and somewhat clueless since she always wants to have a boyfriend. Biography Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga Angela is a fellow student of Gohan's at Orange Star High School during the Great Saiyaman Saga. She had a brief crush on Gohan. She has long red hair and wears contact lenses. In "Gohan's First Date", Angela blackmails Gohan, who is certain she knows he is the secret identity of the Great Saiyaman, into taking her on a date in order to keep her from revealing his secret. It is eventually announced that her bribe was actually the result of recently spotting him wearing teddy bear underwear. Afterward, Angela misunderstands that Gohan and Videl like each other (to their denial), thus she dumps him and falls for yet another boy, leaving Gohan embarrassed and humiliated (although he was also relieved when he learns that the "secret" that she blackmailed him with was actually the fact that he wears teddy bear underwear and not the fact that his secret identity was The Great Saiyaman). Kid Buu Saga Later, Angela would die when Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack and later is revived by Porunga and gives her energy to Goku for the Super Spirit Bomb. Voice Actresses * Japanese dub: Kumiko Nishihara * Ocean Group dub: Cathy Weseluck * FUNimation dub: Stephanie Nadolny * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Letícia Quinto Trivia * Her hairstyle bears a resemblance to Zangya's hairstyle. * Angela's name comes from the word, Angel means something related to her innocence. * It is one of the few human characters with an eye color that does not exist in reality, in the case of Angela is that she has violet eyes however there is an error because her eyes in certain scenes are black. * Its design is very similar to Lunch , Pizza and Zangya. * After finishing with Gohan, she quickly finds another boyfriend, this one is called Akira (as a tribute to the author of the series). Gallery AngelaOrangeStarSchoolNV.png|Angela 187_-_Gohans_First_Date_20120223-19334627.jpg Wiki82_n.jpg 187-13.jpg 187-17.jpg 187-21.jpg 187-22.jpg 187-24.jpg 187-25.jpg Gohan_y_angela.png 187-29.jpg 187-28.jpg GohanAndAngela.jpg 187_-_Gohans_First_Date_20120223-19343369.jpg GohanInHisHighSchool.jpg 187_-_Gohans_First_Date_20120223-19343702.jpg 187-33.jpg 187-45.jpg AngelaGSMS.png 187_-_Gohans_First_Date_20120223-19350885.jpg 187-51.jpg 187-52.jpg 187-55.jpg Angela_y_gohan.jpg 187-56.jpg FancyGohan_2.jpg 187-61.jpg dbz202-27.jpg 187-87.jpg 187_-_Gohans_First_Date_20120223-19355653.jpg 187-96.jpg 187-97.jpg Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Civilians Category:Citizens Category:Females Category:Filler characters Category:Gohan's Friends Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Characters who can't fly Category:Film characters